Wind parks have been known in the state of the art for some time. In such wind parks the kinetic energy of the wind is converted into electrical energy to a greater extent than is possible in the case of individual installations. It will be appreciated however that a prerequisite in that respect is that sufficient wind is blowing.
As however the wind does not blow without interruption, the windless time can be used to carry out operational procedures such as untwisting cables or the like. As however the wind power installations do not produce any electrical energy during windless times, they take the energy required for carrying out the operational procedures from the network. It will be noted however that there are limit values, agreed with the network operator, for drawing energy from the network. In that respect the energy taken from the network is already comparatively expensive, although the proportion which exceeds the agreed maximum limit is billed at an even higher rate by the network operator. Accordingly the wind park operator incurs additional costs which reduce the returns from the wind park, in dependence on the amount of energy taken from the network.